Many Meetings
by bluemoon5
Summary: A fated meeting: Legolas and Aragorn when they were young and innocent... Well, young anyway. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok, all the normal stuff about me not owning Tokien's characters and such. Also, I know the timing may be off considering ages, but that's why it's called a fanfiction. Hope you enjoy, please review.

            Legolas was excited. Elladan and Ellrohir were coming to visit. It had been a long time since he had last seen them and they always had so much fun playing together (even if they did get in trouble a lot). Legolas could not keep still.

            He hung out of windows, watching and listening for the arrival of his friends. They would, of course, be coming with their father, Lord Elrond. Elrond came occasionally, when he had need to speak with Legolas' father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood.

            Although minutes and hours are fractional in comparison to an elf's life, these hours seemed to drag on forever. Legolas had nearly given up all hope that his friends would ever arrive, when his father called for him to come greet their guests. Legolas leapt up and raced out the door. They were here! He had forgotten to watch, and had missed their arrival.

            Legolas slowed before he reached the entrance hall. His father was constantly scolding him for running about; according to Thranduil, it was very un-elflike. Legolas walked into the entrance hall, trying to keep his excitement down.

            "There you are Legolas," Thranduil said, spotting his son. "Lord Elrond, you know my son, Legolas."

            "Yes, good day to you, young prince," Elrond said.

            "Lord Elrond," Legolas said, his hand on his chest in an elven greeting.

            "Elrohir and Elladan are outside. And with them is a surprise." Legolas grinned, and forgetting protocol, ran out the door.

            "Forgive Legolas, young elves…. But of course you would know, having two yourself."

            "Yes, only now I do not have only two young ones running about."

            "What do you mean?" Thranduil asked.

            "We must talk," Elrond replied.

            Outside, Legolas spotted his friends by their horses and ran to greet them. "Elladan! Elrohir!"

            "Legolas!" The twins yelled together, and they both jumped upon Legolas, knocking him to the ground. The three friends laughed, and Elrohir helped Legolas up. "Elladan, is that any way to treat a prince, knocking him about like that?"

            "I think you must be mistaken, my dear brother. It was you, not I, who knocked him down."

            "It most certainly was not. I would never do such a thing."

            "I cannot believe that you would lie like that Elrohir."

            "Lie, me? Never."

            "Ha. Just yesterday father asked who had been into the food packs and you blamed me, even though it was you."

            "But it was you. I saw you."

            "Well I saw you."

            "Well maybe it was the both of you," Legolas interrupted.

            "Oh yeah, it was," Elrohir said.

            "And Estel. He helped," Elladan added.

            "Who?" Legolas asked.

            "Oh yeah, you haven't met our new brother. Common over here Estel, Legolas will not hurt you."

            "Too much," Elladan added, grinning.

            For the first time, Legolas noticed an extra horse, and standing beside it, a young, black haired boy. When Elrohir called to him, he stepped out of the shadows of the forest, and Legolas could see him clearly.

            "Hello," The boy said awkwardly. "My name is Estel."

            Legolas stared. Estel had longish dark hair, not unlike Elladan and Elrohir. His dress was similar to theirs as well. However, at first glance Legolas knew he was no elf. He was shorter than any of the three young elves, and although he seemed to speak elvish well enough, Legolas had no doubt the boy was human.

            Legolas tore his eyes away from the boy to look at his friends. "But how can he be your brother, he's a human." Legolas spoke the word "human" the same way he had often heard his father refer to the men of Laketown; with a mix of superiority and contempt. Legolas also added a touch of pity; after all, they could not help being human.

            Estel stared down at the ground. Elladan and Elrohir however, were staring wide eyed over Legolas' shoulder. Legolas whirled around to see his father standing with Lord Elrond, and from the look on Thranduil's face, his last comment had been overheard. 

            "Legolas! What a rude thing to say? Have you no manners?"

            "But adar-"

            "Silence! Is that how you treat out guests? Haven't I taught you better that that?"

            Legolas stared hard at the ground, his ears glowing red from the harsh rebuke. He was filled with a sudden resentment towards his father and Estel. His father never cared much for humans, what was so special about this boy? Legolas decided then he did not like Estel. He did not care what his father or anyone else said, they could not make him like this strange human boy who did not belong among the elves.

            Thranduil turned his attention to Estel, to welcome him. Legolas slipped away, and ran to his favorite tree. Once high in its branches he felt better, calmer. He decided he might just stay up in his tree until the stupid human left. That meant missing out playing with his friends, but they could come up and see him. He doubted the human boy could climb this high.


	2. Chapter 2

            Legolas' brooding did not last long. He heard someone coming through the woods, so he shrunk against the trunk of the tree, waiting and watching the forest floor. A moment later Estel came into the small clearing. He scanned the ground before looking up in the tree. Their eyes met and Legolas knew he had been seen. "What do you want?"

            "I want to talk to you. Would you mind if I came up?"

            "You will never make it up here."

            "If I do, will you talk with me?"

            "I suppose." Why not, thought Legolas. No stupid human could climb this high in a tree. Suddenly he was staring at Estel, sitting on a tree limb across from him.

            "How did you do that?" Legolas asked surprised.

            Estel shrugged. "I have been living with elves."

            Legolas nodded. That was a reasonable explanation.  Maybe the boy would not be so bad; after all, Elladan and Elrohir liked him.

            "I am sorry about before, you getting yelled at."

            Legolas shrugged. "I guess I should not have said that like I did."

            "I do not mind," Estel said. "You were surprised. I know you were used to the twins coming alone."

            "So how long are you staying with Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked.

            Estel looked puzzled. "I am not just staying with Lord Elrond. I live with him; he is my adar."

            "But… he cannot be your _real _adar."

            "My father's dead," Estel said shortly.

            "Oh. I am sorry."

Estel shrugged. "It happened when I was two. I do not remember much about before. Most images; smells too. And it is strange, I think… never mind, it is crazy."

"What?" Legolas asked.

"You promise you will not think I am crazy?"

Legolas nodded.

"Well, I think I used to have a different name," Estel said.

"A different name?"

"Yeah. I do not remember what it is, but I have a sense that I was not always called Estel."

"But why would Lord Elrond change your name?"

"I think it may have to do with my parents. I overheard adar talking once. I think maybe my parents-"

"Estel, there you are." Legolas and Estel looked down to see Elrond at the bottom of the tree looking up at them. "What are you doing up there? That is too high for you, get down."

"But adar, Elladan and Elrohir have been in trees higher that this and you do not make them come down."

"They are elves Estel. Elves are meant to be in trees. And as much as you are like an elf, you are not one. It is dangerous for you to be that high. Now come down." Estel scowled, but began to climb down.

"He does not trust me to do anything," Estel muttered to Legolas before descending.

"You come down as well Legolas. Your father wishes to speak with you."

Now it was Legolas' turn to scowl. He had made up with Estel, but he was still mad at his father for yelling at him in front of his friends. He sighed, but climbed down.

Legolas walked with Estel and Elrond back to the clearing in front of the palace. Thranduil was waiting for him. "I found them a ways over there in a tree," Elrond told Thranduil. 

Thranduil nodded. "Why don't you go ahead inside and get settled. We will be in shortly." He waited them to enter the dwelling before speaking. "Legolas," he began. Legolas stared at the ground, expecting another lecture. "I want to apologize for speaking sharply to you earlier." Legolas looked up. His father was apologizing? "I realize you had no way of knowing who you were speaking to."

"I was talking to Estel," Legolas said, confused.

"That is what a need to speak with you about. First, however, you must swear that you will tell no one what we speak of. Not Elladan or Elrohir, and especially not Estel. Do you swear?"

"But I do not understand."

"Swear it to me Legolas. Then I will explain everything."

"I swear it adar."

"Good. Has Estel told you anything about his past? How he came to live with Lord Elrond?"

"He said his parents died. He said he does not remember much."

Thranduil nodded. "Estel was brought to Elrond to ensure his safety. It is vitally important to Middle Earth that Estel grow up safely."

"Why?"

"You know the history of Gondor and its king's, going back to Isildur?"

"Of course."

"Tell me."

"Well, only Isildur's heirs can be the true king of Gondor. The last known heir was Arathorn son of Arador. But he was killed. He had a son, but he is missing. What does this have to do with Estel?"

"Estel is not his true name. His true name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"But… Estel is heir to the throne of Gondor?"

"Aragorn is, yes. But you must not tell him. Elrond believes it is best if his past remains hidden, for the moment at least. He will tell Estel when he is ready. I am telling you this because I want you to watch out for him. Guard him, whenever you are with him. Will you do that for me Legolas?"

"Of course father. I swear I will protect him with my life."

"Good. Thank you Legolas." Thranduil gave Legolas one of his rare smiles, and Legolas grinned back. For once a talk with his father had gone well. "Go ahead and play with your friends," Thranduil said. Needing no second bidding, Legolas ran off.


End file.
